


Who Am I To Dis A Brie?

by mitochondrials



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang'17 [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: The Academy is usually not this empty ... or so fragrantly ...cheesy? Not that Tony's complaining. Sweet Dreams are made of Cheese, after all. The best dreams, however, end with having a bashful, dorky Supersolider confess he's been wanting to ask you out--that's right, via cheese.





	Who Am I To Dis A Brie?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 5: Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638470) by [Nimlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock). 



> Something quick and cute for Nimlock's adorable artwork!  
> Unbeta'd. The mistakes are always mine. _Always, always mine._ Please enjoy!

Tony could smell the bouquet before he even saw it, rounding the corner from the quad.

Which, Tony noted, was strangely empty for the middle of the afternoon.

And that was saying a lot, seeing how the school was always growing, always building. There were always new enemies and students sometimes Tony got overwhelmed in the chaos. He wasn’t counting that time he willingly spent the day with Loki just so he could avoid Amora badgering him for a “date” (again).

Nope.

He focused on the sweet aroma. It was fresh and subtly sweet, like a garden almost. Maybe a … well, maybe a kitchen or a bakery or something he questioned once he was close enough to pick up on the heavy scent of cheddar.

His brain immediately thought of pizza, seeing as he was intending to snag a snack before returning to the tower for some tinkering time. _Or those strawberry and rosemary scones._ Except he definitely didn’t smell any rosemary, and that was one herb hard to miss.

“Tony,” Steve said, practically appearing out of thin air and startling Tony silly.

“Cap!” Tony yelped quite pathetically. “Didn’t see you there.” He then said trying to regaining his composure. The enticing, wonderful aroma was two-fold now. Tony could pinpoint the sage almost dominating the cheese with its intensity, and--Huh. “So, uh, just a passing thought, but where is everyone, and also, why do you smell like gourmet cheese?”

“Oh, um.” Steve shuffled, clearly bashful about something. “That’s because, er, for you.” And from behind his back, Steve revealed a large bouquet of yes; cheese and herbs arranged just like a regular bouquet of flowers. Specifically, cheddar cheese, which was beyond obvious by now, and a selection of what Tony realized was a blend of sage and thyme.

“The flowers are mostly just for show, but technically they’re just as edible as all the rest,” Steve said, explaining.

Tony has barely heard a word. He was completely gobsmacked, his cheeks blossoming with heat as he opened his mouth to speak, but he was having difficulty processing. “Wha-what?” He eventually managed.

“Sorry if this is weird,” Steve said, grimacing, clearly very nervous. “I wanted to ask you something. Flowers, are, a, the traditional route. I mean, I did think about having fondue but I ended up burning the cheese and uh. I thought you’d maybe like cheese over chocolates, because it’s your favorite--”.

“Cap.” Tony interrupted him, hesitantly moving towards Steve and the bouquet. “Steve,” Tony corrected himself, “are you trying to ask me out? Like, on a date?”

Steve was actually really cute when he was flustered. He flushed straight down from his forehead to his neck, the grimace falling away as he bit his lip while he was thinking about how he wanted to answer.

God, Tony was so overwhelmed and beyond delighted.

“Yes,” Steve said firmly, going all in. (Would it really be Steve if he didn’t?)

“And it’s a herb and cheese bouquet,” Tony said. “For me.”

“Yes,” Steve said, confirming what he said once again, growing noticeably on edge.

“I, oh.” Tony bounced on his toes, outstretching his arms in what he hoped was an obvious invitation for Steve to hug him. “Come on you big doof, hug me. Please?”

Steve stared like a deer caught in headlights.

“Come on, Stevee~. You practically owe me at this point, and if you think you’re dat--Omph!”

Steve crashed into him; somehow enveloping Tony in the best, bone crushing hug of his life yet without damaging the bouquet in the slightest. It lasted only a few moments before Steve released him, but Universes was it the best few moments of Tony’s entire life.

“So,” Steve said, not meeting Tony in the eye.

“If I thought you liked me back I would’ve cornered you months ago!” Tony blurted, the adrenaline making his fingers tingle. “By what I mean, is, uh. I have a massively huge crush on you, but you’re you. So, I just accepted being your friend-slash-rival was all there was. Which-- which, you know,” he was stammering now, “is fine. I love being your friend-slash-rival! Nothing wrong with it, honestly! I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.”

Steve was chuckling “I’m not very experience with relationships.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And, I was maybe a little scared of, well. You know?”

Tony nodded, puffing his chest in pride, “I am intimidating, I know.”

“Er, ... I meant Jan, actually. She loves you very much.”

“Oh,” And then Tony was beaming, making grabby hands for his bouquet. His bouquet. Made of cheese. “I love it.”

“I’m glad.” Steve said, “ It was hard to find anyone willing to bother. Edible flowers are hard enough to come by as it is, so I decided it’d be easier just growing a selection of fresh herbs in my dorm. The cheese was easier, um. I’d love to have made that on my own too, but. It sounded fun, honestly. Except, the lack of resources, that being cows. Or, or goats.”

Tony had never heard Steve babble like this before. Steve was nothing but the straight forward, to the point Captain. But, but Steve liked him so much that Steve was suddenly an adorable mess?

It made Tony feel so warm inside.

“Fury said no on that.” Steve finished saying.

“Imagining you asking Fury to herd cows might be an even better gift than this,” Tony laughed. “But only if you named one Betsy just for me. And you let me cuddle her from time to time.”

“Absolutely,” Steve said. “How about on our anniversary?”

“Pretty sure we gotta go on at least a few dates first. I’m thinking homemade pizza, extra cheese.” He’d hate to waste the fresh herbs.

“Yeah?” Steve was beaming.

“Oh heck yeah!” Tony took Steve’s hand, leading them both towards his tower.

(Tony never did learn where everyone was, but he was too busy necking with his boyfriend in the tower’s kitchen to care.)

 


End file.
